Confession
by chrysaora fuscescens
Summary: A modern take on the first proposal scene: It's a breezy spring day, and Elizabeth wants to relax and read her new book. Darcy can't hold his secret in any longer, and decides to confess to the woman he loves.


A slight breeze rustled the yellowing pages of the old novel. The twenty-six year-old brunette swayed slightly is the tightly woven rope hammock. Her bare toes twitched in the cool air. She was completely enthralled by the Science Fiction story; almost living in the pages.

The brunette was so absorbed that she didn't notice the tall, suave male steadily approaching her. He let his shoulder rest against the tree by her head, ankles crossed, and neck craning to see the words that captivated the brown-eyed beauty. The male hesitated for a moment, desperately wanting to know what was so intriguing about a futuristic world.

"What are you reading?" The man asked casually.

The brunette as so startled by the unsuspected visitor, she shouted out in surprise, twisting to see the body attacked to the deep voice, and rolled out of the hammock. As she hit the ground, the air was forced out of her lungs, leaving her breathless.

A husky chuckle escaped form the dark haired man, serving only to irritate the woman on the ground. When she looked up to meet the navy blue eyes of the laughing person, the brunette came to the point of flat out anger.

"Darcy." She bit out coldly. The woman abruptly stood, face burning with anger and embarrassment.

William Darcy remained casually resting against the tree, as he responded with a smirk stretching across his handsome face. "Hey, Liz."

The use of her nickname nearly caused Elizabeth Bennet to lose all of her self control and throw her fist into the rich-jerk's nose. Instead, Lizzy closed her eyes and forced a calming breath. She grabbed her unfinished book and started to make her way back to the cabin she had been staying in with her closest friend, Charlotte, and Char's fiancé, William Collins.

"Liz, wait. There's something I have to ask you." Darcy pushed himself off the tree and followed the irritated woman.

"What do you want?"

Darcy paused for a moment, opened his mouth, the closed it again. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around to continue on her way.

"I can't take this anymore, " He started.

"Can't take what?" Elizabeth pivoted, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, confusion painted across her face.

"I can't go on without you knowing how I feel."

Elizabeth was getting sick of the games Darcy was playing, and her patience was balancing on a fine line.

"Just spit it out, already!"

"I love you." He breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Care to repeat that?" She inquired, sarcasm evident in every syllable.

"I love you."

The brunette was still for a heartbreaking moment, while her mind tried to comprehend the unexpected confession.

"What?!" Elizabeth cried, but Will paid no attention to her outburst.

"I've loved you ever since you stayed at Charles' place last winter, when your older sister was sick. I've tried telling myself that loving you was a stupid and painful idea, that it was better to leave you alone, but I couldn't help but feel this way. I know that your social status isn't high-end, and my family would probably hate you and our relationship, but I don't care about what they think."

Elizabeth tried to interrupt him here, but Darcy continued with his insulting confession.

"Your mother and younger sisters irk me to _no end_, but Jane is nice and your father has a great sense of humor. I can tell you get yours from him. Your mother is especially tactless, always pushing you and your older sister to be in a relationship. Her endless comments about the 'advantageous marriage' between Charles and Jane make me want to strangle her."

"Excuse…" Elizabeth again tried to stop the flow of his words, but Darcy refused to be interrupted, and pushed on.

"I know that you have a lot of faults, but I'm willing to ignore all of it because I love you." At this, Will gracefully swept down to on knee and grasped Lizzy's small hands in his large, calloused ones. "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stared, open-mouthed. All rational thought escaped her, and before she could process what she had done, her fist connected with Darcy's perfectly sculpted nose. A sickening crack made Will cried out in pain with a yelp that echoed in the small grove of trees. Elizabeth swore under her breath, and shook out her hand; the hard hit leaving bruises and split skin across her knuckles. Lizzy's face soon hardened as she lost all sympathy for the arrogant male.

"What the heck, Darcy? What ever gave you the impression that I would marry you?" Elizabeth roared.

Darcy stood, caressing his damaged nose. "What?"

"You know, the two letter word that shows denial or refusal."

"I know what the word means."

"Obviously you don't."

Darcy was getting irritated. "Why did you say no?

Exasperated, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "First of all, I don't like you, and I don't want you to like me, let alone love me. Secondly, you insulted me, and my family. Just because I complain about them, doesn't give other people the right to verbally attack them. Families fight, that's how life works. Now, if you're done with your stupid confession, I'd like to never see your arrogant face again."

"You're not even going to consider it?" Darcy bit back, now frustrated.

"Why would I? I don't want to accept your _proposal_, even if you hadn't just insulted me. I could never _love_ you. You ruined by sister's life; she was _happy_ with Charles, and you ripped that right away from her. Wickham too! You destroyed any chance he had for a good education and a successful life!"

Darcy's demeanor immediately turned sour. "He got what he deserved."

Lizzy laughed bitterly. "You don't even deny it! That's exactly what I mean. You are so cruel to anyone you think that's below you." She crossed her arms, as if the gesture would emphasize her point.

Darcy took three, quick strides to stand right before Lizzy. He towered over her, and she took a hesitant step back, his intimidating frame taking away her previous confidence.

"So, because I am honest, and refuse to treat the man that ruined _my_ life like a king, I am now the cause of every issue in you life. I get it now. Thanks for your honest opinion." He gazed intensely into Elizabeth's fiery brown eyes, before turning on his heel, leaving the very confused woman in the company of the trees.

…

AN: That was my take on a modern day version of the fist proposal in Pride and Prejudice. If I get enough feedback I might consider writing more of the book like this. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Thanks! ~ SB


End file.
